


XVI. We Need to Talk About Seven

by BubblyWashingMachine



Series: Every Little Hurt Counts [febuwhump 2021] [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Broken Bones, Bullying, Cruelty, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, NO DEATH, No Romance, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Rivalry, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Knows About Her Powers, Vanya is a member of the Umbrella Academy, bad sibling vanya, febuwhumpday16, he probably gets one from grace off-screen it's ok, i love her but i felt like writing something different than usual, ok i cannot stress this next part enough, the prompt is, vanya is a bully in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWashingMachine/pseuds/BubblyWashingMachine
Summary: “You’re such assholes, you know that?” Diego says, glancing nervously between her and Five. He’s so easy to rile up. "You’re always th-thinking you’re better than the rest of us— when really, all you do is follow orders like a w-w-we-well-trained—”“I am well-trained, Number Two,” Vanya interrupts gently, aware that it sounds like a threat. She steps forward – he steps back. “Do you really think that’s an insult? I have a very good grasp on how to use my powers. Far better, it seems, than you do with yours – based on your performance today.”“F-f-fu-fuck you,” Diego spits out, but his heart is thumping hard with fear, and he takes another miniscule step back.Vanya smiles....Set when the Hargreeves are around fifteen, though Five is still there, in an AU where Number Seven never had her powers taken from her and was raised as a fully-fledged member of the Academy. Or: Vanya can be a little evil, as a treat.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Every Little Hurt Counts [febuwhump 2021] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137428
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	XVI. We Need to Talk About Seven

**Author's Note:**

> umm so today I had the absolutely amazing idea for the title 'we need to talk about seven', which is a pun on the name of the book/film 'we need to talk about kevin' which is, to summarize a lot, about a psychopath(?) boy and LONG STORY SHORT in order to make use of this amazing pun I had to make Vanya a little bit evil. 
> 
> My beta said this one is good because it's different, and she was getting sick of reading the same characters, so she likes that they're a bit OOC. if that's not your thing i'm sorry, this is an AU.
> 
> Must state clearly that I adore Vanya, and also I love Diego and I'm sorry for doing this to him lmao -- I'm not SAYING that if vanya was raised with her powers and stuff that she would actually be like this. I just thought this would be really interesting to explore in a story. I'm warning you though: she's mean. they're all mean.
> 
> OH! and I changed her name. I don't really like the white violin and it sounds like a supervillain name (even though she is... well... never mind) so I called her the Storm instead. Like, the Rumour, the Horror, etc, I thought it fit pretty well.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The car ride after a mission is _always_ hell. Either the mission went well, and everyone is loud and bragging about it, or it went badly, and they’re all fighting. Both options, Vanya dislikes. Sometimes, even when a mission goes well, they _still_ fight.

Vanya plasters on a smile and waves to the fans outside – Allison’s rolled the windows down, undoubtedly so that she can properly soak up their adoration.

Five reaches over and rolls the window up. Vanya sends him grateful look and drops the stupid smile. Klaus mutters something to himself. Luther methodically wraps bandages around his split knuckles.

Today, everything went smoothly, but was quite boring. None of the criminals escaped, and none of the hostages died. But it did take nearly half an hour, and Vanya is tired, her ears ringing slightly. In the limousine, she sits in her usual spot next to Ben and drops her head back, shutting her eyes. She likes to sit next to Ben in the car on the way home, because he’s quiet, though often covered in blood. She doesn’t _really_ care – it’s an occupational hazard in this line of work – although sometimes the smell can be obnoxious.

But today she can feel a storm brewing – a metaphorical one. Diego is glaring at her. She guesses that he must be pissed off because he missed a shot today, and the guy almost got away. He didn’t, though, because Vanya had enough power left to blow a hole in his chest with her white light, but it doesn’t seem like Diego’s planning on thanking her for it.

Maybe he’s just sulking because her kill count was a new personal record today, of nineteen. So far, she’s beaten only by the Horror. And even that is only speculation, really – Ben doesn’t even like to keep count.

And, as expected, as soon as they’re out of the car and they get into the front hall, with the door slamming shut behind them, Diego rounds on her, spitting angrily. “You made me miss!”

Vanya scowls. _God._ Diego’s such a child. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!” He insists. “My knife was going in the right d-direction and you _moved_ it, so I missed.”

The others are watching, loitering around to hear. She knows they’re hoping for a fight after the disappointing lack of a challenge on the mission, and she rolls her eyes. “I didn’t move your stupid knife, Two. Just get over it.” She then realises she’s left her mask on – she removes it, sticking it in her pocket, and massages the bridge of her nose.

But Diego doesn’t stop, his face flushing red. She can hear the blood rushing to his cheeks, and it makes her even more annoyed. “You _made_ me miss that shot! I c-c-could have got that guy!”

“You’re such a moron,” Five says, stepping up beside Vanya, his hands in his pockets. He laughs. “You just missed, and you’re too much of a coward to own up to it.”

Diego splutters, and Vanya nods in mock sympathy. Maybe she does want a fight – if they’re all watching. Might as well put on a show. “Is that true? Is that why you’re blaming me?”

“No!” He shouts – she winces ever so slightly. “You did it on purpose! I saw your hand move!”

“Hey, guys, maybe just calm—” Luther tries, and she sends him a look laced with so much venom that his jaw audibly clicks shut. Spaceboy might be the leader, the one that Dad can control the easiest, but everyone knows that the Storm is the most powerful, the most dangerous member of the Umbrella Academy. No one can control _her_ ; not Dad, and certainly not Luther.

“Oh, my _hand_ moved,” Vanya drawls, injecting as much sarcasm in her voice as humanly possible. She lifts a hand and flicks it casually, and revels in the way that Diego jerks back. “Well, looks like you got me. It seems that the evidence is _irrefutable_.”

“Just – just shut up,” Diego says, glancing between her and Five. Sometimes he’s _so_ easy to rile up. “You’re such assholes, you know that? You two, and Luther, you’re always th-thinking you’re b-better than the rest of us—”

“I _believe_ ,” Vanya says mildly, “that’s a well-documented fact.”

He goes on, getting redder and more frustrated. “—When really, all y-you do is follow orders like a w-w-we-well-trained—”

That’s enough of that – his stuttering can be so _annoying_. “I _am_ well-trained, Number Two,” Vanya says, aware that it sounds like a threat. She steps forward – he steps back. Vanya cocks her head. “Do you really think that’s an insult? _I_ have a very good grasp on how to use _my_ powers. Far better, it seems, than you do with yours – based on your performance today.”

“F-f-fu-fuck you,” Diego snaps, but his heart is thumping hard with fear, and he takes another miniscule step back. She smiles.

“Maybe instead of accusing others, you should train harder in your spare time,” she suggests, just because. “Seems like you could use the practice. Otherwise, maybe we’ll have to replace you.”

Diego glowers. She hears his teeth grinding against each other. “Whatever. You know Dad d-doesn’t love you more than the rest of us, just b-be-because you do what he says, right?”

She doesn’t like that. “Oh, I _know_ , Diego. He loathes us all equally. The difference is that I’m good at my job, and I know how to work in a team. You aren’t, and you don’t, and that’s why you do stupid things like _miss._ ”

“Does it make you feel good, knowing you’re just a little soldier? Begging for his ap-ap-approval?”

She giggles, and looks at Five. “Hm, let me think. Do you need Dad’s _approval_ , Five?”

“No, I don’t think I do,” Five says. “Sounds like Diego needs it, though.”

She looks back to Diego and shakes her head, amused by how his face just gets redder. “Yeah. I’m pretty content knowing that I’m already the best, Diego. I’m Number Seven, the Storm, the Umbrella Academy’s _brightest star_.” She says the words disdainfully, but there is a hint of pride inside her. And why shouldn’t there be? All those things are true – she earned every title herself. “And everyone knows it, except _you_ , apparently. It’d do you good to learn it.”

“Oh yeah? Ruling through f-fear, is that it?”

“Hm. If that’s the case, I think it’s working,” she says to Five, and he grins.

Diego never knows when to shut up. He says, “Because that doesn’t make people like you, _Seven_. It gets you stabbed in the b-b-back.” _Is that a threat?_ She bristles.

“I’m not Allison,” Vanya snaps. “And I’m not a ten-year-old. I don’t care if people _like_ me.” Allison, from the corner of Vanya’s eye, scowls and stomps away, dragging Klaus with her even as he whines that he wants to stay and watch. _It’s not going to be much of a fight,_ Vanya thinks. Her remaining teammates, Ben and Luther, shift awkwardly; Luther, ever the peacemaker, probably wants to try and break up the argument, but Vanya’s having fun.

“Good,” Diego says. “Because no one does.”

“I do,” Five chimes in helpfully. Vanya fights the urge to roll her eyes.

Diego ignores him. “And by the way? The _only_ thing you’re good at is breaking stuff.”

“But I am _really, really_ good at it,” Vanya says softly.

Diego swallows. He’s nervous – no, he’s scared. Good.

“Just drop it. Okay?” She flashes her white eyes at him just to make him flinch. “You’re ruining my day.” She turns to go upstairs.

But Diego doesn’t heed the warning, and mutters under his breath, “I know you made me miss.”

Vanya spins on her heel, her blood boiling. Jesus, Diego’s head is like a rock. “No, I _didn’t_ , idiot,” she hisses. “You just have bad aim!”

“No, I _don’t_!” Diego yells petulantly, glaring at her with hateful, wide eyes, and Vanya’s had enough.

She latches onto the sound of his pulse, wild and quick, and, just as easy as breathing, she takes the sound in the air and twists it, bends it to her will, and uses it to do what she wants.

_Crack._

Diego’s wrist snaps.

“There. _Now_ you do,” she says, laughing. Diego screams in horror, clutching his arm, and she grimaces. Okay, so maybe she fixed Diego’s attitude problem, but she’s going to be in trouble for this. She can’t really bring herself to care very much.

“Ouch,” Five says, wrinkling his nose. “Was that necessary?”

“Probably not,” Vanya says, and sighs. “Can we go to Griddy’s? I want an éclair. I feel a headache coming on.”

Five looks at her for a long second, and then shrugs. “Sure, why not. We have to celebrate your new personal record, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Vanya exclaims, clapping her hands. She’d almost forgotten. That’s just like Diego – almost spoiling her whole afternoon. “We _are_ celebrating.”

Well, she supposes, she ought to be a _little_ grateful to Number Two. If he hadn’t made it so easy for her to flick his knife in the wrong direction and make him miss that shot, she wouldn’t have had the chance to kill that last guy; and then she wouldn’t have been able to beat her previous record – eighteen.

So really, it’s _him_ that they’re celebrating, she muses, listening to him wail and sob about how much it _hurts_ and how it’s not _fair._

That makes her smile. “Ben, Luther, you coming? My treat,” Vanya asks, as an afterthought, throwing them a bone. She likes them the best – they’re quiet, and obedient. And, like Five, they’re smart enough to know that by her side is the safest place to be.

Ben glances at Diego, crying and cursing loudly, tears streaming down his face as he staggers out of the room with his snapped wrist hanging unnaturally, and bobs his head. “Yeah, I – I would like that.” Luther nods quickly as well.

“Awesome,” she says, smiling. “Five?”

He holds his hand out and she takes it. Luther and Ben do the same, Ben gently holding onto Vanya’s arm while Luther puts his hand on Five’s shoulder. Five can’t _easily_ teleport with this many people – not without a boost, anyway.

Her hair starts to float – bothersome, and one of the reasons she chopped it all off last year and now rocks a pixie cut – as she focuses on the sound of the cars outside, summons the energy in the air, and draws it through herself and where her fingers interlace with Five’s. Her skin glows – she is radiant. Powerful.

Five shudders, and then grins at her, hands crackling and lighting up with blue. Vanya’s power flows through him and into the others, too, and as always she basks in the awe she sees in their eyes. Everything is just a little brighter, more vibrant.

Five says, “Everyone holding on?”

And then, in a rush of blue and white light, they disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made her rlly horrible but... badass vanya... i love her... so much... this is another AU where I'm like,,, there is so much potential here i love it
> 
> anyways, hoped you liked today's fic! Can't believe it's day 17 tomorrow already. You enjoying the series so far?? Anything you're wanting in the future? Because tbh I'm completely stumped for the prompt 'car crash' so if anyone has any good ideas... let me know and I'll dedicate a fic to you lmao. to the people who've been reading and commenting almost every single fic: you are my lifeblood and I would die for you
> 
> See you tomorrow!!


End file.
